superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
"Pinocchio" is episode 32 of the first season of Super Why! It first aired in 2008. Plot When Whyatt refuses to admit that he knocked over the cake, the Super Readers visit Pinocchio, a boy whose nose is growing each time a lie is told, right before his eyes! Pinocchio needs the literacy-powered assistance of the Super Readers to face up to Gepetto. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt explains that today is Mr. Lizard's very first birthday and he rushes home in order to help his mom prepare. Greeting Mr. Lizzard, Whyatt happily comments on how nice his mom's cake looks and he asks to take Mr. Lizard out of his cage. She goes to get decorations while Whyatt plays around with Mr. Lizard. Eventually he accidentally ends up knocking the plate with the cake onto the floor just as his mom returns. She asks if he did it, but he refuses to admit he did it and his mother leaves the room. Whyatt calls the others and they all meet up at the book club in order to discuss how horrible he feels having refused to admit he knocked over the cake. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and he explains what he did to the others, much to their shock. Princess Pea then proceeds to use her magic and find the book they need to enter, "Pinocchio". Whyatt then loads up the super letters to see that they need to find, a total of: 12! They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. The group then flies to a dull colored town with many tall buildings and mountains. Whyatt then begins to read a few sentences. "Pinocchio lived in his father Geppetto's toy shop. Pinocchio broke Geppetto's new wooden puppet. Pinocchio said he did not break the puppet." Whyatt then comments on how their stories are the same, they both refused to admit that they did something... Red insists they go speak to Pinocchio and find him inside the toy shop. Whyatt asks to speak with him when suddenly Cricket appears and explains how Pinocchio is upset because he broke his fathers wooden puppet but he doesn't want to tell him since he'll get mad. Once again his dad asks but he lies and he leaves in shame. Pinocchio keeps refusing to admit that he did and his nose gets much bigger! While trying to force his nose back in he accidentally knocks Geppetto's music box onto the floor and breaks it! Alpha Pig then decides he'll fix it by building the letters they need to make the right word that'll fix the music box. This being: B-O-X With the music box restored, good as new, Pinocchio then walks away as the Super Letters T, E, L, and another T appear. Super Why puts them into the Super Duper Computer as Geppetto returns to ask again. Cricket tries to encourage him but its no use... He refuses to admit again and now, due to this nose getting even bigger he knocks down a shelf full of toys! Wonder Red decides its her turn and summons the word "Cat". She then removes the C, so that it becomes an AT word. She tries the word Cat to start off and it cleans up the cat stuffed dolls. She then tries the word BAT and the wooden bats are put back onto the shelf and the entire shelf is cleaned. Super Why then locates R, U, and T and adds them to the Super Duper Computer. Once again Geppetto returns and he asks Pinocchio one last time. Pinocchio tries to tell him but can't find the courage to do so. So he refuses ti admit again! Princess Pea tells Pinocchio he has to tell Geppetto, but Pinnocchio tells her that its how his storybook goes. "Pinocchio says no". And so, Super Why takes out the word NO and switches it with one of three words: YES, MAYBE, and BOO. Whyatt decides to try Boo, then puts it into the sentence. However when it plays out in the actual story, it only ends up scaring him and dropping the wooden puppet, which makes him angry and he leaves. Super Why decides they need to try again and suggest they try YES. He then rereads the sentence as: "Pinocchio says yes". And so when Geppetto comes inside, Pinocchio finally admits what he did and both he and his father feel better! Saying sorry, Pinnochio explains that it was an accident. Geppetto then tells him that he is much happier and he, Cricket, and Pinocchip share a hug as Super Why finds the final super letters: H, H, E, T, and L. Upon arrival, Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... TELL THE TRUTH Whyatt then asks why its the answer, to which Red explains that when Pinocchio finally admit that he did break the puppet, they felt much better in the end because he was admitting now. Whyatt then runs from the Book Club and heads straight home. He then admits that he knocked over Mr. Lizards cake, then says he is sorry. She is very happy he told the truth and he asks if he can help put back whats left of the cake together. She agrees and Whyatt declares the day to be saved as the episode ends... Quotes *Pinocchio: I didn't do it! Trivia *It's implied that Geppetto knew Pinocchio kept refusing to admit that he did something. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Whyatt Eps